knight_riderfandomcom-20200214-history
Devon Miles
Devon Miles was a character in Knight Rider. He acts as the head of F.L.A.G, the Foundation for Law And Government. Background Youth Devon Miles' great grand father was from the county of Argyle in Scotland. Raised in England, the son of Cedric Miles annoyed his nanny by playing cricket during his kindergarten years. Eventually he was awarded several trophies for the sport. As a boy Devon made quite a name for himself racing motorcycles in the Tourist Trophy races. He made sure to finish each race, but unfortunately did not win any prizes in these events. During World War Two, young Miles joined the RAF where he put his motorcycle skills to good use. Serving under Commander Smythe, Devon became an Secret Intelligence Service (SIS) operative and went undercover in occupied France, posing as as 'Valentino the knife thrower' as part of Gunther Major's circus for three months. Lovelife During the war Devon met the love of his life but eventually had to realize their lives were moving in two different directions. Another prominent lover (or possible the same) was Amelia Clermot. The most inquisitive women he'd ever met, they saw each other only from time to time until eventually she married someone else. As a close friend and business partner of Wilton Knight, Wilton's ex-wife Elizabeth once hinted at the presence of romantic tension between Devon and herself. However, Miles himself neither confirmed nor denied this. Knight Industries Devon Miles helped Wilton Knight in setting up his dream project, The Foundation for Law and Government, also known as FLAG. Together with Knight, Miles oversaw the creation of K.A.R.R. and K.I.T.T. by the original design team consisting of Dr. Von Voorman, Dr Breland and Dr. Numata. After the murder of FLAG driver Ken Franklin, Knight picked up the mortaliy wounded police officer Michael Long and remade him in his own image. Miles oversaw the extensive plastic surgery performed by Dr. Ralph Wesley and was the one to introduce Michael Knight (New identity of Michael Long) to K.I.T.T.. After Wilton Knights' passing, Miles became the director of FLAG, although he still had to answer to the Foundation's board of directors. He hired Dr. Bonnie Barstow to serve as K.I.T.T.'s personal mechanic and divided his time between FLAG headquarters and the mobile command center set up in the Foundation's semi. Although his working relationship with Michael Knight got of to a rocky start, the two eventualy learned to respect and trust each other deeply. Final years In the year 2000, Devon Miles was attempting to turn many of the Foundations resources into a freelance section of the city police department. Tragically, he was killed by rogue police officers in an attempt to deter the Foundation's investigation of their illegal activities. Personality Devon in an old fashioned Englishman No Nonsense!!! He initially despises of Michael Knight although he must remain professional 95% of the time, he comes to think of Michael like a son, like Michael a father. Skills Devon has great listening skills, whether he is listening to citizens requests for the services of Michael Knight or helping Michael through obstacles. Devon is very protective of friends & family. In season 3, Michael was attacked, and Devon was furious, grabbing the criminal by the throat saying "WHY DID YOU ATTACK MICHAEL". Family Devon considers Michael as his son. Trivia * Due to the film "Knight Rider 2000" now being considered non-canon by it's creators. The death of Devon Miles is also technically non-canon as well this is also a matter of opinion. Miles, Devon Miles, Devon